Coming Back to You
by ShadowGoblet21
Summary: AU. Set after Hogwarts and during the War. James promised Lily that he would come back to her, always.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and I didn't know where we had apparated. I looked ahead and saw that Marlene, Alice, Frank, Sirius, and Benjy were already making their way towards the apartment complex.

I was shivering and the warming charms were not enough.

"I just sent a patronus to Dorcas so we should be let in soon," declared Benjy. And soon enough the door opened for us. The room inside was crowded, and Dumbledore called us to the front of the room when he saw us enter. On my way, Emmeline Vance gave me a short hug and told me she was glad that I was back. I glanced around the room and saw that Remus and Peter were waiting in the front. They both gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek after Sirius was greeted.

"Where's James?" I whispered to Remus while looking around the room to make sure I hadn't missed him.

"He's running late, but he should be here soon."

"Lily can you please join us for a moment?" Dumbledore called out to me, and I blushed as I hurriedly joined the rest of my team. "Please kindly stay after the meeting so we can briefly discuss your mission. It won't take much of your time." We all hastily agreed and then dispersed to find a chair.

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice. If you would please take a seat we can get started!" declared Dorcas.

"Once again, thank you," said Dumbledore. "I would like to start off by saying that everyone's efforts the past year has allowed us to be ready for this war. We are officially in war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The Ministry will be making a statement first thing tomorrow morning."

Dumbledore continued for another 20 minutes but my patience was running thin. I kept glancing at my watch, and quickly glanced behind me, but still no sign of James. I was nervous. We hadn't seen each other in three months, since I had been sent on mission on behalf of the Ministry of Magic and secretly the Order. I truly missed him. So many nights passed while I was with the team and I wondered what he was doing and if he was okay. We had fought before leaving, and I was eagerly waiting to just see him again. I know that it wasn't my place, because it wasn't as if I was his girlfriend. No, I thought bitterly, that position was currently taken by my friend Emmeline Vance. Suddenly, everyone started chattering and I realized that I missed what Dumbledore had been talking about. I shook my head at my self because I have been distracted since I apparated to Dorcas's home.

"Lily, we have to meet with Dumbledore," Alice beckoned me to the circle forming near Dumbledore. I sighed, and quickly joined the group.

As we were discussing the meetings we had with the Ministers of Magic of France, Germany, Italy, the Netherlands, Belgium and Luxembourg, Denmark, and Ireland in the past three months, I saw James behind Dumbledore. His back was facing me as he talked to Remus and Peter. His hair was sticking up in the back, and he was laughing at something Peter said. Suddenly, he turned, as if he felt me watching him, and we made eye contact. My heart warmed and started beating five times faster. His eyes widened and his right hand went to his hair, and then he just smiled. I blushed, smiled slightly, and quickly game my attention back to Dumbledore. I saw Sirius smirk out of the corner of my eye. I rolled my eyes.

Once Dumbledore left, James, Remus, Peter, Emmeline, an Dorcas joined our group. James hugged Sirius, and Alice and I were smothered by Emmeline and Dorcas.

"Evans we're going to The Three Broomsticks," called Sirius. I turned slightly and I was faced by the Marauders. James smiled at me, and I agreed.

"I really wish I could shower, we haven't been able to have a proper one," sighed Benjy.

"So that's why it smells like dead fish in my home," Dorcas teased and everyone laughed.

"No, you're definitely confused, that's all Sirius."

Peter sniffed Sirius and was pushed away, "Yeah, you're right."

"All right, let's head out, the curfew is midnight," Remus reminded us.

James grabbed my hand to stop me as the group passed us, animatedly talking about charms that could get rid of the smell that apparently was attached to Sirius. I hugged James once they left the room, and sighed. It was like coming home. I felt him bury his face in my hair, and one hand tangled in my hair as the other circled around my waist.

"Lily," he said quietly, and I looked up at him. I moved my hands to his shoulders, as he adjusted both his around my waist. "I'm glad you're back."

I smiled softly and quickly pecked him on the cheek. "How are your parents?"

"They're okay. I think Mum is doing a little worse, but the same as before you left. She was asking about you."

"If it's okay, can I visit them tomorrow?"

James rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Since when do you ask permission?"

"Well, things are different now." I moved out of his arms, and saw him look at me confused, but then realized I was talking about Emmeline.

He grabbed my right hand again, "Lily, we need to talk..."

"Prongs, get a move on. We've got only an hour at The Three Broomsticks before getting kicked out," Sirius said and he saw James's hand around mine and felt the tension. "You guys can have it out later."

"We weren't having it out Padfoot."

"Doesn't matter, let's go!"

I released my hand and brushed past Sirius without looking at James. Sirius raised his eyebrow at James, who sighed and followed me out the room.

The Three Broomsticks was packed and a number by Celestina Warbeck was playing as couples danced on the floor. We had claimed a booth in the corner and I was smushed between James and Alice. I don't know how I get myself in these situations. I was on edge and swear I saw Emmeline constantly glaring in my direction. James kept trying to get my attention silently, but I kept ignoring him. By the time we had a couple rounds of firewhiskey, most of us were sloshed. Benjy kept hitting on me publicly, while I blushed, and kept turning him down. James was annoyed, and I felt his arm go around the back of the booth. When he thought nobody was paying attention, he'd play with my hair. I nudged him a few times, and he'd stop, but then start again after ten minutes. Luckily Dorcas and Alice pulled me away to dance.

At this point, it was past curfew, so the party had moved to the basement of The Three Broomsticks. I was having a good time, and even agreed to dance with Benjy. It was about 2 a.m when we decided to leave. I was about to head into the loo, when Dorcas stopped me.

"Lily, we're heading out, apparently there are many patrollers out and about, so we can't leave together. We'll have someone out waiting for you," promised Dorcas.

"Okay thanks Dorcas. I'll see you later this week, yeah?"

Dorcas agreed and gave me a quick hug before leaving me to the loo. When I came out, none other than James was waiting by the exit. I sighed and walked up to him.

He looked at me sheepishly, "I persuaded Alice and Frank to let me take you home."

"Of course. Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go." He held on to my arm as I closed my eyes and apparated to the alley outside my apartment. We glanced around, and once we were satisfied that nobody was lurking about, James waited as I removed the wards on my home.

"Lily, we need to talk."

"James, is this really necessary right now? I'm knackered and slightly sloshed."

"Lily, seriously, this is the only time this week we'll get to be alone." I sighed because I knew he was right. I let him into my small apartment and locked the doors behind him, and put up the wards again.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Lily, I'm not with Emmeline." I looked up to his eyes, for the first time in the past couple hours, and I stared at him surprised.

"But, I don't understand. Emmeline told me two months back that you went out?"

James ruffled his hair nervously, "Yea, but that was just it. It was just a dinner for the Annual Fundraiser that I had to attend on behalf of my parents. I didn't even want to go, but my parents devoted their life to the charity."

"So that's it, just a dinner?" I asked tentatively.

"Okay, well maybe we hung out a bit after the gala, but nothing important. We both didn't feel anything." I looked down and stared at my hands wondering if I could believe him. "Lily, I didn't feel anything with her. Nothing like it was with you," he whispered as he placed his hands on both sides of my face.

I gulped and my heart started fluttering again. I put my hands on his, that were around my face, unsure if I was going to step back or just snog him senseless. He must have seen my uncertainty, so he sighed and stepped back removing his hands.

"Lily, I missed you."

"I missed you too!" I said quickly. He looked up quickly and brushed my hair back from my cheek, "Yea you did?"

I snuggled my head in his neck, and he wrapped his arms around me, just like we were a couple hours ago at Dorcas's house. "Of course I did James."

Then he nudged my face up and kissed me. I relaxed instantly and wrapped my hands around his neck. We kissed for what seemed like hours. We had ended up on the couch with me straddling him and my fingers messing up his hair even more. My blouse was unbuttoned and he was just about to take it completely off, when an owl started hooting at my window.

Surprised, I removed myself from him to let the owl in. It swiftly entered and dropped an envelope where I had just been sitting, in James's lap, and flew out the window.

"It's a ministry owl," James said as he stood up and opened the letter. I closed the window, and buttoned up my blouse as I watched him read the letter quickly.

"What is it?"

James sighed and started putting his shirt back on. "I have to go, it's urgent."

"Right now?" I screeched, and then winced as I regretted it. He looked at me, and then closed the distance between us and pecked me on the lips.

"Lily, I have to go. I'll owl you later?"

"When is later?"

"I don't know, but I can't do this with you now," he said frustratedly. I looked hurt and he must have caught my expression because he looked like he wanted to reassure me again, but I cut him off.

"No, you can't ever do this," I said and pushed him away.

"Lily, I thought we both understood that our careers..."

"No," I yelled and cutting him off, "we never finished talking about it! How can we be together if you keep leaving and don't tell me what's going on!"

"Are you fucking serious?" he yelled. "I'm the one leaving? You just came back after three months. And you're leaving again, aren't you?"

Frustratedly, I walked to the other side of the room to give myself distance. I turned my back to him and said coldly, "Just leave, we obviously can't ever figure this out." I heard him swear and slam the door on his way out. I ran to my room, and slid down to the floor against my door. I couldn't stop the tears and the feeling that I had lost him again.


	2. Chapter 2

A skinny, tall man with long black hair and loose robes walked quickly to the room with raising voices. Just before entering the room, he took a moment to clear his mind and pull on an apathetic face.

"Glad to see that you've finally joined us Snape. Is it ready?"

"It should be done in a fortnight."

"Isn't that cutting it a bit close?" asked Malfoy sternly.

"If it's adequate for the Dark Lord then you have no business questioning it."

"Well, which mission have you been hiding yourself behind Snape, if it is not the polyjuice potion?" asked Bellatrix Black

"I'm surprised that someone as connected as you boast to be have no clue of the Dark Lord's plans."

Bellatrix quickly pointed her wand between Snape's eyes with fury, while Snape remained unaffected. "Don't act like you deserve to be here, you're just a rookie. If I had my way I would've killed you the moment I heard about your love for the mudblood."

Malfoy calmly placed his hand on Bellatrix's wand arm, "Now now Bella, he's earned his spot. Don't forget that I brought him here myself. That mudblood was just a child's fascination, it's over now, isn't it Severus?"

Snape just remained apathetic and calmly spoke to Malfoy, "I'm done with this pointless conversation. I don't have time to discuss egos with the lovely Bella, but if she has a problem with me then perhaps she can be bold enough to ask the Dark Lord why he trusts me."

Lestrange pulled Bellatrix away from Snape so that he could sit down at the conference table, and she bitterly lowered her wand and sat down.

"Great, now Macnair you were just about to fill us in on what the Ministry has been up to."

"Yes, as you know, I've been working closely with the Minister's secretary for the past couple months. And I've found out some wonderful information about the Order of the Phoenix. The Foreign Minister Crouch sent a team three months ago to strengthen relations with the ministries in France, Germany, Italy, the Netherlands, Belgium and Luxembourg, Denmark, and Ireland. We don't have detailed accounts of their meetings abroad yet, but what is interesting is that some of this party were on a mission for Dumbledore."

"This is perfect, the Dark Lord will be pleased." Bellatrix murmured while others agreed.

"And who exactly was on this mission for Dumbledore?" asked Lestrange.

"From what I understand, Marlene McKinnon, she was just appointed as the Ambassador for the Minister before the mission, was the lead. She appointed Alice and Frank Longbottom from the Auror department, Sirius Black, Benjy Fenwick, and Lily Evans," recited Macnair giving Snape a glance.

"What was Fenwick doing on this mission? Isn't he just doing paperwork for the Aurors?" asked Avery.

"Well, rumor has it that he's been seen around in the Department of Mysteries" replied Macnair.

"You think he's an unspeakable!" cried Goyle.

"Finally caught on have you?" replied Bellatrix annoyed. "I don't care why they're chosen, I want to know what they were doing."

"I have it on good authority that they were making deals with the ministers to join the effort against the Dark Lord. We don't know if they were successful, but what I do know for sure is that they are all meeting in London next week."

"Well, what did the Dark Lord have to say about all this?" asked Snape.

"This will be the perfect time to hold a party, won't it Bella?"

"Of course, if that is what the Dark Lord wishes."

"We need media coverage that the foreign ministers are supporting us, and what better way then doing it in style?"

"Well done, Macnair. This will set us up for the gala," replied Malfoy. "Let's keep a close eye on the Longbottoms, Black, Fenwick, McKinnon, and Evans until further orders are given."

As the people on the table began standing up and shuffling towards the sitting room for some drinks, no body noticed the sudden emotion on the one man's usually unaffected face.

* * *

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes Evans," drawled Sirius.

Lily smiled and hugged Sirius before turning around to lock her apartment's door. "Is this the proper attire to wear?"

"Lily you will be the most stunning woman tonight," Sirius laughed as Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Well, it might have to do with not telling you that James will be coming."

"Sirius! You told me that I wouldn't have to deal with that right now."

"I know, but he changed his mind last minute, he just got home this afternoon. Now hold on, we have to go."

With a quick pop they both arrived to the entrance to the quidditch pitch of the Montrose Magpies. Sirius led the way as Lily reluctantly followed.

"Did he say anything? I mean, he's alright?"

Sirius stopped and glanced back, "Lily, why don't you just ask him? I thought things were going to be okay after seeing you both canoodling last week at Dorcas's place."

"We weren't canoodling! He had to leave because Moody called him for an emergency Auror mission. He wouldn't tell me when he'd even be back! It was the same fight as before. I can't be in a relationship with him. It's not like he's a bloody unspeakable, he just chooses not to fill me in."

"Lily, it's not like that. He just wants to protect you. You're already doing a lot for the Order and he never gets paired with you on missions. You're already in the thick of this war, and it's just more danger that isn't necessary."

"Sirius, I don't care. If he wants me in his life in that way, then I need to know he's okay! I can't just sit at home and twiddle my thumbs waiting for my boyfriend. That's not fair. I tell him everything that's important when I leave on mission."

"Look, we'll chat later, just try to put your differences aside for tonight, okay? Tonight is important, and I want both of my friends there."

"Don't worry about that, I'll stay out of his way."

"Lily, there you are! I was starting to think that I'd be the only female here," called Alice.

"Isn't Dorcas supposed to show up?"

"Oh, did you hear? Dorcas apparently confessed her repressed feelings for Sirius when she was drunk last week at The Three Broomsticks."

"Oh god, what happened?"

"Well they snogged but he let her down easy."

"That's embarrassing. Maybe she won't show up."

"No, unfortunately I cannot stay away from free booze."

"Hello Lily and Alice," said Peter shyly while Dorcas took a gulp of her drink.

"Getting started early are you now?"

"You would too if you had the day that I had," responded Dorcas.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for attending this special night for the Montrose Magpies!" declared Ludo Bagman and everyone clapped.

"I'll fill you in later," whispered Dorcas.

"As you know, our owner had recently gotten ill. He has found himself unfit to continue his duties, and thus has sold the Magpies. It is therefore my pleasure to announce our new owner, the very charming Mr. Sirius Black."

Sirius smiled as everyone whistled and clapped, as he joined Bagman on the stage. "Thank you! First of all, I would like to thank my close friends for joining me this evening. I have been a Montrose Magpies fan since I've been old enough to fly on my very own broom. And I will continue to be one until my last living day. I share the same vision as all of you, and I wish this team the best of luck for the upcoming season! Now, let's all celebrate a night of new beginnings!"

As everyone began congratulating Sirius, and moving towards the buffet line, James sought out Lily and quietly asked her to meet him after dinner.

"What did he want?" Alice asked.

Lily sighed, "We had a fight last week, I think we need to talk things over."

"Actually, Lily I think it has to do with something else. It's what I was going to tell you about earlier," replied Dorcas.

"Well, aren't you going to fill me in?"

"Let's just wait until the night is over. We're here for Sirius right now."

"I don't think he cares that much, just tell me! I'm starting to worry."

"Okay, not here. Alice, why don't you both head outside, I'll be right there."

After a few minutes, Dorcas came out with James and Sirius. They placed some enchantments to prevent people from overhearing.

"What is going on?" asked Lily looking at James.

"Lily, today after arriving in London, James and I ran into Lestrange and Snape in Hogsmeade. Lestrange invited us to a dinner party next week with the Ministers of Magic from Europe."

"Dorcas, if they know about them coming to London next week, Voldemort must know too!" Lily exclaimed.

"How much do they know?" asked Sirius.

"I'm not sure. But they seemed pleased with themselves for figuring it out. As much as it loathes me to admit, we can't say no to this invitation Padfoot."

"I swore that I would never step foot on a Black's property again Prongs."

"Well, don't you think this is a bit more important?"

"Does Dumbledore know?" asked Alice.

"We owled him immediately afterwards, but no response yet."

"He's supposed to be in Johannesburg for a conference until tomorrow. It's a closed meeting; no owls in or out of the room. I found out from Marlene earlier at work," stated Lily.

"Then we will wait. If they know enough, then our death warrant just got placed higher on Voldemort's list," James said looking at Lily. "Stay cautious."


End file.
